


Cyclical

by bessemerprocess



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Chris Dursley's eleventh birthday, a slightly smug looking owl landed on the sill of the open kitchen window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> 3 connected drabbles

On Chris Dursley's eleventh birthday, a slightly smug looking owl landed on the sill of the open kitchen window. With her father's urgings, she had tentatively removed the scroll from the owl's leg. While she read, her dad grabbed a bit of bacon off his plate and the owl gulped it down happily before launching itself back into the sky. She read the scroll twice before the words made any sense. "I'm a wizard?" she asked her father, who responded by gathering her up into the biggest bear hug imaginable. "I think," Dudley Dursley said, "that girls are called witches."

 

Albus Severus Potter owed his fame to Albus Dumbledore. He had found his namesake's journals in the attic the summer of his third year. No one in the wizarding world would make the connection; they all thought he took after his other namesake. He'd almost regretted killing Professor Longbottom, but the old man was the last obstacle to solidifying his power, and even his father's admiration of the man couldn't deter Albus. Longbottom was an agitator, a threat to decent wizarding society and Albus' rule. He had done it for the good of the world and one day they would understand.

 

Chris Dursley threw her yellow and black scarf over her shoulder and kicked off the ground. The broom had been a present from her Uncle Harry, a Lightening Burst IV, when she'd made the house team. Its once shiny finish was now dinged and scorched, and it was missing most of its brush. She felt about the way the broom looked, but it had been worth it. Albus Potter was dead, and the wizarding world was free from the scourge of the dark wizard. The world slept soundly as she flew over it, unaware of the fate they had been saved from.


End file.
